


Sickness

by Raevehn



Series: FFnet Archive [6]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, F/M, References to Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevehn/pseuds/Raevehn
Summary: Sailor Moon is sick and must go into the future to try and survive.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Series: FFnet Archive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984520
Collections: FFnet Archive





	1. Introducing

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I don't edit these much but I couldn't figure out who Susan was. O_O I changed her name back to her Japanese name because Setsuna > Susan.
> 
> The original title of this story was "Sailor Mars". My original summary (which would have been a better A/N) just said "Oo;; another strange story... it was supposed to be based around Sailor Mars... heh... oh well! r/r"

Chapter 1  
\---------------------  
Introducing  
\---------------------  
"Where in the world is that ditz Serena?" asked Raye. 

"She probably hasn't got out of bed yet. It is Saturday you know and she doesn't have school for a month." replied Setsuna. 

"True. I still think that she should still get up." said Raye. 

"That is right," said Amy. 

"As soon as she gets here we will have to introduce our selves."

"Sorry I am late. Where is Luna, Mina, Lita, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Darien, Artemis, Chibi Chibi, Cosmos, Marie, Astros, Rini, Auora, Rose Mary, Diana, Sariha, and Solar Sun Spot?" asked Serena. 

"Hey, I am here. Serena you need glasses. I am in the temple where it is shady." said Haruka. 

"Oh. Sorry I didn't see you in there." said Serena. 

"Here we are. Luna, Artemis, and Diana." said Diana. 

"I am here." said Mina. 

"So am I!" said Lita. 

"I am here also with Michiru." said Rini. 

"Sariah and Solar Sun Spot are here. From the sun just for you. In the name of the Sun hello!" said Sari. 

"Hey Raye. Do you have a fire? I need to borrow it for a second." asked Serena. 

"Yea in that one room." replied Raye. 

Serena walked into the room where the fire was. She started chanting words. "Sailor Fire Storm, come here now. Astros come with her. It is urgent. A Sailor Scout Meeting!" said Serena. She walked out and said that Marie and Astros would be just about now. She was right. 

"I am going to Darien's house to see if he is still there." said Serena. The scouts nodded there heads.

"Mommy! It is me Aroura and Rose Mary." said Aurora. They ran up to each other. That is Serena and Aroura. "Stay here I am going to find Darien. Ok?" asked Serena. Aroura nodded her head yes. **Where is that guy? I always have to get so he can come to the Scout Meetings! If I have to get him again he I am going to yell at him.** Serena was looking at the ground when she fell. 

"Meatball Head! Where are you going?" asked Darien. 

"I am looking for you Darien! There is a scout meeting today! Why weren't you there? I always have to come and look for you! Why? Huh? Why!" said Serena. 

"I like it when you have to find me. It is funny to see you mad." said Darien. 

"Don't make have to hurt you." said Serena jokingly. They got back to Raye's Temple just before they sent out a search party. 

"What took so long? Huh Mommy?" asked Rini. "It is ok sweetie." said Serena. "Darien is being a brat that is all." 

"Lets start the meeting!" screamed Raye. 

"Now that we are all here we should introduce our selves." said Setsuna. "I will start. I am Setsuna. The voice of Luna-P and last but not least, Sailor Pluto." 

"I am Amy. Sailor Mercury." said Amy 

"I am Aruroa. Sailor Earth." said Aroura. 

"I am Minako. Mina. Sailor V. Sailor Venus." said Mina. 

"I am Makato. Lita. Sailor Jupiter." said Lita. 

"I am Rini. Small Lady. Sailor Chibi Moon." said Rini. 

"I am Haruka. Sailor Uranus." said Haruka. 

"I am Michiru. Sailor Neptune." said Michiru. 

"I am Darien. Tuxedo Mask." said Darien. 

"I am Sariha. Sari. Sailor Sun." 

"I am Marie. Sailor Fire Storm." said Marie. 

"I am Luna." "I am Artemis." "I am Diana." 

"I am Astros." 

"I am Solar Sun Spot." 

"I am Rose Mary." 

"I am Serena. Sailor Moon!" said Serena. 

"I am Hotaru. Sailor Saturn. Oh yea, Mistress 9." says Hotaru. 

"I'm Chibi Chibi!" 

"And I am Cosmos."


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scouts are told about Serena's mysterious illness. Luna trains the scouts.

The Meeting  
\---------------------  
"About time you guys are done introducing your selves." said Luna. "Now the meeting." she finished. 

"You all get a big part in what we have to do now. Scouts you are all going to the Future. I didn't want this to scare you but...Serena, You know how you are dying here?" askes Artemis. 

"Yea. Why?" she replies. 

"Well, it is terrible. If you don't get better here or in the future everyone will die soon because you aren't alive in the future." Artemis said. 

"No! I can't go on like this. I am sick of having to suffer with this illness! Luna, Rini, Aroura, Darien, and Scouts. I didn't want this to happen. I also didn't want you guys to know but it is true. I am dying. Please don't be scared, I have always been like this ever since I can remember." says Serena. Serena starts to cry. Darien moves closer to here and tries to comfort her. Serena stops crying and looks at the scouts and says "Please don't come to the future with me. I need to save myself in the future." says Serena who now has red eyes. "Thanks you guys for everything. But, I have to go alone." says Serena smiling at them. 

"We won't let you go Serena. At least take someone with you or a few people." says a mad Darien for Serena not wanting any one to go with her. 

"Ok. Rini, Auora, Darien, Amy, Minako, will you guys come with me then?" asks Serena. 

"Sure thing Serena." says a Darien who starts to hug her in comfort before she cries again. 

"Serena you must leave tonight! Or all will be lost forever. Scouts I need to talk to you after the meeting. Serena I need to talk alone with them." says Luna. 

"Serena? Can we go?" asks kittens Rose Mary and Diana. 

"Diana you can along with... along with Sailor Cat." says Serena. "Ok. Buh bye you guys." says Serena. 

After Serena left Luna told them to follow her. 

"Luna what do you need? We all need to go with Serena. Or we can't defeat a youma." Raye states. 

"You are right Raye... Raye you must go with them. I will train all of you really hard before they leave. Transform now!" commands Luna. 

They all transform. From there they went to this dark area. 

"Luna where are we?" asks Chibi Chibi.**Hi! I can talk now! I am 5 years old!** 

"Chibi Chibi. It is ok. We are in a new training area." says Artemis. 

"Oh. Ok." replies Sailor Chibi Chibi. 

"Scouts, I have made this program to help all of you train. You have to use your attacks against the image of a youma, then it will attack you back if it does not get finished off. I got a good feeling it will work." says Luna. 

"I will go first. I must become really strong." said Sailor Mars. 

"What do you mean by that? Sailor Mars, Serena needs to be stronger." said Chibi Moon. 

"Yea, but is she here? No!" says Mars. They train a long time then they leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can now see why this was actually supposed to be a Sailor Mars fic by the way this chapter ends.


	3. Good Luck is Predicted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scouts head out on their adventure. Some of them get power ups before they go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apparently left some blank spaces on who was talking. I literally had "said ." I guessed that it was Ikuko, Serena's mom. So I put her in lol And apparently her dad. >.>; I think I meant to put them in but couldn't remember their names and never looked them up before posting.

Good Luck is Predicted  
\---------------------  
"Sailor Mars, you did good today on fighting the enemy." says Luna, then turns to the scouts. "Sailor Scouts, I must warn you, this trip is very deadly. Are you all ready?" askes Luna. 

"Yes. Yes we are." they all say. 

Luna nods at Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi runs to Serena's house to see if she is there. 

"Ding Dong!" says the Door bell. 

"Coming! Oh! Chibi Chibi! Come inside!" says Ikuko. 

"Chibi Chibi Chibi Chibi?" asks Chibi Chibi. 

"Huh?" replies Ikuko. 

"Mom, she is asking if Serena is home. Right Chibi Chibi?" askes Sammy. 

"Chibi Chibi!" says Chibi Chibi. 

"She is in her room. Chibi Chibi, you need to speak in English to our mom." says Sammy. 

"K." says Chibi Chibi. She runs up the stairs, down the hall and right into a wall. 

"Chibi Chibi!" cries Chibi Chibi. 

"Chibi Chibi! What happend?" asks Kenji. Chibi Chibi points to the wall. "You ran into the wall?" asks Kenji. She nods her head. 

"Dad, what is going on out there?" asks Serena. 

"Serena Chibi!" yelles Chibi Chibi. 

"Oh, I almost forgot Chibi Chibi. Thanks for coming to get me." says Serena. She runs out of the room, picks up Chibi Chibi and puts her on her back, and runs to Cherry Hill Temple. "I will be right back. I have to get my transformation brooch." says Serena trying to catch her breath. 

"Make it fast." says Artemis. In less than 3 minutes Serena is back. 

"Sailor Scouts! Transform! Now!" commands Luna. 

"Mars Crystal Eternal Make-Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Mars!" Shouts Mars. 

"Mercury Star Crystal Power Make-Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Mercury!" shouts Mercury. 

"Jupiter Crystal Star Power!" "I am Eternal Sailor Jupiter!" shouts Jupiter. 

"Venus Star Power Crystal Make-Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Venus!" yells Venus. 

"Saturn Planet Crystal Make-Up!" "I am Super Sailor Saturn!" Says Saturn. 

The rest Transform. 

"Moon Eternal Crystal Make Up!" "I am Eternal Sailor Moon!" shouts Sailor Moon. 

"I say if we leave now there will be good luck. So let's book it. As Venus would say." said Mars. They all agree. 

"Now Scouts, you must put all of the power of your planet into your heart and believe in it. When I make the warp cloud you must get in it and say the planet you are from then power. So, I will use Chibi-Moon as an example. She would have to say 'Moon-Earth Power!'. Does everyone understand?" asks Luna. 

They all look at each other and finally Cosmos says something. "Sure. We understand. Right?" she says. They all nod their heads. 

"Good. Now Mars, I am going to leave you in charge of this. Luna and I thought about it lately and finally decided that you should get it." says Artemis. 

"What is it?" asks Mars. Artemis comes over to her and drops something at her feet. When Sailor Mars picks it up she notices that is it is wrapped up in a cloth. 

"Open it up." says Diana. 

"OK, you silly kitten." says Mars. When she undoes the bow and unwraps it there is a stick and something else. "What is it? I have never seen anything like it." says Sailor Mars who is still puzzling over the two things. 

"Let me see Mars. I might be able to scan it." says Mercury. Sailor Mars hands it to her. "I hope my visor will tell me what it is." says Mercury. **Scanner. I need my power of Mercury to be strong. I call upon you visor to help me.** thinks Mercury. "Nothing. I can't find out what it is." says Mercury. 

"Maybe Pluto can tell us." says Sailor Neptune. 

"Sorry, Neptune. Only Artemis and I know what it is." says Luna. She turns to Mars. "Sailor Mars, pick up the stick." commands Luna. Sailor Mars picks it up. "That is a powerful stick. Back on the Moon Kingdom each Sailor Scout had one. We are still finding them. When Queen Serenity finds one she sends it to us." says Luna. 

"After we did a lot of research on it we found out that it is yours. From the planet Mars." says Artemis. 

"What can it do?" asks Mars. "Well, the truth is, Queen Serenity said that there is a homing device on them. So that way if she ever had to find you guys or the sticks she could." says Luna. 

"Not only that, she said she has found out where the others are and is trying to get them still. The bad part is she can't find Sailor Moon's, Sailor Mercury's, Sailor Neptune's, or Sailor Pluto's." says Artemis. 

"Hey! I have a stick like that! I carry it with me all the time." says Mercury. She pulls it out of her belt. (The scouts have belts now. They carry stuff like that in them.) 

All the sudden Sailor Moon screamed. "What is it Serena?" shouts Sailor Venus. 

"I have seen them before. They once tried to kill all of our home planets. But my mom used the Silver Imperial Crystal on them." says Sailor Moon. All of the sudden Sailor Moon, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto remembered something. They reached into their belts and pulled their sticks out. 

"Good. I have had some others. Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Chibi Chibi, and Cosmos. Here are your sticks and Necklaces. Their power is very strong. If ever in danger you must shout out your transformation. Now you must leave!" 

They all got into the warp cloud and do the warp saying. 

"Artemis, I hope they are safe." says Luna after they left. 

"Luna, don't worry. They are very strong. I just hope they remember everything we taught them." replies Artemis.  
\---------------------  
Authors note:  
I'm not going to finish this because I forgot how it went! :D

**Author's Note:**

> The chapter title is apparently on the nose. Nothing but introductions. I have no clue who most of these characters are anymore.


End file.
